1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sand blasting gun, and more particularly to an adjustable sand blasting gun that can adjust and control the flow rate of sand easily and quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, conventional sand blasting guns are used to blast sand on surfaces of metals with compressed air to remove dust or water from the surfaces of the metals that may damage and rust the surfaces.
However, the flow rate of sand of the conventional sand blasting gun is constant. When users use the conventional sand blasting gun to blast onto metal that has a small surface. Users cannot adjust or control the flow rate of sand because the flow rate of sand of the conventional sand blasting gun is constant. By the way, users may blast too much sand on the small surface of the metal and waste sand. This will increase the cost of using the conventional sand blasting gun.
The adjustable sand blasting gun in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.